I Spy
by filthysmile
Summary: I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'D'" “Draco?” Her big orbs stared at him, taking him in. Not in all her existence did she think they’d sent HIM to fetch her. “NO silly- DANGER SIGN” he laughs, pointing at a sign. “Yes, indeed.” D/Hr


_**A/N: Soo this is my first Dramione oneshot, it feels unfinished but I like it, it's sort of vague but you can make up your own story around it.**_

_**Please note that I am new to this ship, so this might've come out extremely out of charcter.**_

**I own nothing, sadly.**

* * *

"I Spy"

The town looked old, but in a cute, cosy, sort of way. There were different coloured flowers everywhere, and Draco wondered how the muggle world could cope to wait for these things to grow, figuring it must have been a slow and laborious process. His main focus, however, was none other than the Gryffindor princess, Hermione Granger- "the brightest witch of our time" had decided that witchcraft was not her 'calling' after the war had ended and she had lost a lot of her loved ones, and people she thought never deserved to die at "such a young age".

Draco had been sent to try and get her back, he wasn't sure why, as their history was not a good one, if at all pleasant, sure he'd shagged her a few times in the broom closet, and maybe he had began falling in love with her, none of that mattered in the end, because he had been a death eater at that point.

He looked around, figuring that this must've been the centre of town, here were little shops that were modern down the long road to his right, but his main focus was on the town square where several benches were stood, with people from young to old sat there. The towering clock to the right of the square read 2.07.

In all her glory, she stood there in the middle of the square, completely oblivious to the stares of envy and wonder from the female and male population sat around her. Draco smirked as he noted what she was wearing- her grey trousers were tied at the bottom, creating a parachute effect, which looked cute, her black conversers were so completely not her that somehow they had looked right. But the thing that made him chuckle most if all was her green superdry hoody, the Slytherin colours he realised. The most surprising thing about the 'muggle' Hermione was though that her once frizzy brown hair was much more tamed, and chopped so that it was still long but she had a full side fringe with bits of hair at the front of her head, he liked it, and then Draco took in the goldy-blonde colour of it, which had just made a point that she had completely changed.

As he made his way closer to her he noticed that she was talking to a small little boy, he had blonde hair, and big green eyes. He looked to be about 6; he was tall and skinny, kind of like Draco when he was a child. The little boy had Hermione's cheekbones, but his lips were thin, whereas hers were full.

"Damon, stop jumping, please" She huffed in annoyance.

"Sorry," he gave her his best smile, and she rolled her eyes.

"Who can resist that smile?" she chuckled and kissed his cheek lightly.

Draco couldn't help but smile; she had looked so perfect mothering that child.

"Let's play a game! Till daddy comes." Damon had resumed his jumping and Draco's face fell.

"What do you want to play? " She smiled warmly; her smile reminded him of the good days at Hogwarts.

"I SPY!" He shouted excitedly as she laughed.

"I'm bad at that game," She pouted.

"Don't worry, I'll give you clues," Damon said seriously.

"You start," She laughed and shifted her weight onto her left foot.

"I spy with my little eyes something beginning with… 'P'"

"People."

"No,"

"Person,"

"No." Damon laughed.

"Gimme a clue." She huffed, shifting slightly.

"Its round."

"Pebble,"

"They're oval," He smiled innocently as her brow creased.

She was thinking for about 7 seconds, while Damon was acting like a little angel, Draco decided that Damon would've been a slytherin.

"Planet." She decided.

"YES!" he shouted jumping up and down.

"That's cheating," She accused. "You have to see it."

"Well you're on the planet, so you can see it" he pulled his tongue out at her and she threatened to cut it off, while he laughed heartedly.

"Okay, whatever you say," She says disapprovingly.

Draco watched closely as they played the game for a further 20 minutes.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'l'" She begins.

"Light"

"Nope" she pops the 'p'.

"I don't know."

"You're holding one in your hands." She smiles, whilst he looks at what he's holding.

"LEAF!" he holds it up to show her, and she nods in reply.

At this point Draco goes into the light, and contemplates how he should approach her.

"Okay, my turn, I spy with my little eye something beginning with 'D'"

"Dungeon"

"No,"

"Dent,"

"No,"

"Disk,"

"NO"

"Draco?" Her big orbs stared at him, taking him in.

Not in all her existence did she think they'd sent HIM to fetch her.

"NO silly- DANGER SIGN" he laughs, pointing at a sign.

"Yes, indeed." Hermione said breathlessly as she smiled at the little boy.

"DADDY!" Damon ran to a man with jet black hair and full body of muscle. Draco watched Hermione's face closely, noting the look of loathing on her face.

"Hey Hermione" He said.

"Lucas," She gave a curt nod, and focused all her attention onto Damon who was in his arms. "You are 23 minutes late."

"What, is your big sister too scared to face me." He raised his eyebrows, ignoring her statement.

"No, Audrey has a hot date tonight." Hermione stated simply as Damon nodded.

"Daddy, mommy says he's really nice" Lucas' face fell and Draco rolled his eyes at the scene before him, trying to work out who Audrey was and whether Hermione is the mother to the child or not.

Muggle world was confusing him.

"That's nice," Lucas simply states.

"Don't be so ridiculous Lucas; it is your fault anyway." She said simply. "Well you can drop Damon off at your old house on Monday, okay? Damon, I won't see you for a few weeks," She said and Damon leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Bye 'Mione!" He said cheerfully as Lucas turned around and disappeared behind the clock.

"So, hello Hermione" His cool voice sent chills down her spine and she hugged her hoody closer to her body. "The green suits you," He pointed out, as she gave him a grim look, her posture completely changed from when she was with Damon.

Hermione stared at him, not failing to notice his usually 'emo' looking hair was gelled upwards, making his cheekbones more defined and his stormy eyes more visible. The black suit he wore made him seem serious and so out of place in the little town they were in. She looked around watching as people sent him wary looks. In this neighbourhood it was better to be a thug than to look like an MI6 agent. She smiled at that thought, realising that he must be working for the Ministry, which made her proud of him, and Hermione was unsettled realising that.

"You look well," She wanted to hit herself for saying that- really, what kind of person says that, she thought. Her eyes were glued to the ground, afraid that if she were to look up something _magical _might happen.

He chuckled. "You look…" He trailed off, unable to speak as her eyes connected with his. "…well." as they both laughed, it seemed that whatever tension between them had been forgotten.

"Whatever it is they sent you to ask me the answer is still no," She said seriously, wondering how they found her.

"We'll see about than" He flashed her his best smile, kissed her cheek and walked away, over his shoulder saying, "well, aren't you coming? There are a few people who want to see you."

* * *

**Thoughts? **


End file.
